Things never Change
by aly619
Summary: As you all know when Fairy Tail go somewhere nice it never ends well.


It's been two years since the war in Alvarez and since than Makarov has stepped down as guild master and pass on the title to his grandson Laxus. Congratulations Laxus on becoming guild master I always knew you would become fairy tail next guild master said Freed with a smile. You expect no less from Laxus said Evergreen. So does that mean we have to call you master said Biskslow? No need for you to call me that said Laxus as he leaned back on his seat. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Knock knock! Come in said Laxus. The door open and it was Mira. I hope I not interrupting anything said Mira with a smile. Not at all Mira, we were just talking about Laxus become guild master said Evergreen. Oh, I see said, Mira. Anyway, I came to give you this said Mira handled Laxus a letter. What this? said Laxus. Laxus took the letter. Laxus began to open the letter. After a while, Laxus put the letter down. Well, what does it say said Evergreen? It's a letter from some new hotel that just opens and they invited us as their special guess said Laxus. That great said Biskslow Amazing inviting us as their special guest said, Freed. When can we go said Evergreen? I don't think it a good idea said Laxus. What? Why not? You guys know why said Laxus. Well, we are well known for causing a large amount of damage said Evergreen. I'm sorry guys but I can't take that chance said Laxus. Come on Laxus when it's the last time we took a vacation said Mira. Laxus thought for a moment before answering. Since Magic Games said Laxus. Exactly so it won't do any harm. I don't know Mira we been known for causing a lot of destruction said Laxus. Please, Laxus said Mira giving him her sweet smile. Laxus try to avoid looking at Mira since he knew every time Mira gave an innocent smile even he wouldn't be able to resist it. After a few seconds, he finally gave in. Fine said Laxus as he got up from his chair. Mira gets everyone's attention I will be down in a second said Laxus. Right away master said Mira with. It amazing that Mira can convince Laxus said Biskslow. A girl charm is stronger than you think said Evergreen. I could have convinced him said Freed as he sulks in the corner. Both look at Freed with a get over it look as they left the office.

I can't believe that Laxus is the guild master said Natsu in a childish voice. It can't be help master Makarov always want Laxus to success in his place said Erza. Does that mean we have to call him master said Gray not too thrilled with the idea? We have to at all he is the master of Fairy Tail said, Lucy. We just have to get used to it whether we like it or not said Erza. Fine but just because he the guild master doesn't mean that I stop challenge him said Natsu with a grin. Excuse me everyone may I have your attention our master has something to say said, Mira. Everyone turned to face Mira who was standing on the stage alongside her were the thunder legion and Laxus. All right everyone listens up I have something important to say just as Laxus was about to say it. He was interrupted by Natsu. Laxus fight me said Natsu as he leaps towards Laxus with a fire fist. Laxus just gave an annoyed sigh and chop Natsu in the head, which quickly knocks him out. As I was about to say. I just received a letter from the manager of the new hotel that just open and we invite as their special guess. Everyone in the room cheered when they heard the news, but quickly became silent when Laxus gave them a scary glare. Giving our history of being destructive. I expected everyone to be on their best behavior that includes certain people. We leave for the hotel tomorrow morning, so don't be late that is all said Laxus as he headed back to his office. After that everyone headed back to their home to prepare for the trip. Lucy and the rest of team Natsu had to drag Natsu home while he was still unconscious.

**The Next Day**

Everyone was waiting at the Train Station. This is so exciting said Natsu. Aye said the little blue cat. Just remember what Master Laxus say Natsu. Yeah yeah I know said Natsu not really listening to what Lucy was telling him. This is not going to end well said Lucy while having her hand on her head. Look Natsu you're the one who caused the most destruction out of all of us, so do us all a favor and try to control yourself said Gray who was shirtless. You're not the boss of me stripper said Natsu. I'm just telling you to behave Flame brain said, Gray. Enough you two said Erza who appears out of nowhere. Natsu and Gray avoided making eye contact with Erza as they were already scared. After twenty minutes of waiting for the train to finally came. Everyone board the train, while everybody was talking and laughing. The Dragonslayer were getting motion sickness. Natsu and Gajeel were was laying on their lover's legs. Wendy was comforted by Carla and Romeo. Laxus did his best not to show it. After an hour they finally arrived in Paradise City. Finally, we made it said Natsu as he was relieved. I hate taking the train said Gajeel as he was also happy. Why could the just build the hotel back home said, Wendy? Will you three relax the important thing is that we reach our destination said, Gray. Easy for you to say you don't know how it feels to get motion sickness said Natsu. Alright, you two that enough said Erza. The others have already gone ahead. We should catch up to them said Erza. Everyone nodded and headed towards the hotel.

Once everyone arrived at the hotel. They were amazed by how big and fancy the hotel was. Come guys let head inside said Erza. Aye said, everyone. Laxus check-in at the front desk. Once that was done, he was given the keys. He handed five keys to Mira for the girls, while he kept the other five for the boys. The boys entered the room and were amazing on how well decorated the room was five big beds, a large bathroom, A big screen Tv and a large balcony. This so cool said Natsu and he jumps on the bed. This must be the best hotel we ever are in said Gray who was shirtless and pantless. Hey, guys come over here the pool is huge said Gajeel. Wow said all the boys as they were surprised by how big the pool was. The pool is even bigger than Ryuzetsu Land. not to mention they have two slides Let get in our swim trunk said Natsu as he quickly got change. The last one is a rotten egg said Gajeel as he ran out of the room. Hey, no fair you took a head start said Natsu as he ran after Gajeel. Hey, wait for me big brother Natsu said Romeo as he follows Natsu. What a bunch of children said Gray as he left the room. For some reason, I have a feeling this won't end well said Laxus as he gave a long sigh.

At the pool, everyone was having a good time playing in the pool. Wendy went on the slide with Carla and Romeo while the girls were having a swimsuit competition. Natsu and Gajeel were competing on who could do the biggest cannonball. Mine was the biggest said Natsu. No mine was said Gajeel. Both butt heads with each other. Will you guys knock it off said Gray who was annoyed by both Dragonslayers. I got an idea we climb to the top of the slide from there we jump the one who does the biggest cannonball win said Natsu with a grin. You're on said Gajeel. Gajeel you should reconsider doing this said Lily. He right it sounds like a bad idea said Happy. Don't sweat it, little buddy, I will be fine said Natsu. Yeah, there's no need to worry about Lily said Gajeel. Both Natsu and Gajeel began to climb to the top of the slide. Gray and Laxus who were to busy hanging out with their lovers that they didn't notice that something bad was about to happen. Natsu and Gajeel reach the top and when they were about to slide they notice that the slide was long and begin to have second thoughts. What wrong flame breath scared said Gajeel nervously. Me scared yeah right said Natsu. Just as Natsu was about to go down the slide he slipped. Ahhhhh shouted Natsu as he slid down the slide. Natsu began to get motion sickness, which causes his magic to go out of control which began to damage the slide. Hey is that Natsu sliding down the slide said, Wendy. It is said, Romeo. What in the world is that idiot doing said Erza who also saw Natsu sliding down the slide? Oh no, this not good said Lucy. As Natsu was reaching the end of the slide his flame began to boil up the water causing everyone to get out of the water. Oh crap, I better off before something bad happens said Gajeel. As he began heading to the ladder. The slide began to fall apart. Oh, no shouted Gajeel as he began to fall as he was falling he realized that the water was boiling hot thinking fast Gajeel turn his whole body into steel. Despite not getting burned by the fire Gajeel causes huge splash which was heading toward the rest of the guild. Everyone run for your life yelled Erza. Don't worry Juvia will stop it. Juvia controls the water and stops it in its tracks. Wow, you amazing Juvia said Gray with a smile. Gray-same priest me Juvia is happy. Juvia became lovestruck which cause her to lose control of herself causing the water to head toward the hotel destroy it completely.

The manager of the hotel was furious and expect Fairy Tail to pay for the damage. Laxus apologize to the manager. I knew this was going to happen said Laxus. Well, I guess I should have expected it. After all, we are Fairy Tail.


End file.
